Big Brother, Best Friend Forever
by Pricat
Summary: One of Shrek's human friends decides to move to Far, Far Away meaning adventure isn't far away along with danger but her big brother and her fiends will help her along wit having fun
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**This has always been in my head whenever I listen to the rock version of BBFFF on Youtube since Shrek-kun is important to me and Inyunaruto365 but this story relates to Being With Friends Again, which I'm still writing by the way.**

**Shrek's best human friend decides to move to Far, Far Away by living with Artie in the castle but faces many challenges like living and moving between two worlds but her big ogre brother and her friends will help her, along with having serious fun.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was New Year's Eve in Far, Far Away and there was a ball at the castle which Lillian and Artie held every year but Shrek and his friends were having fun along with his best human friends who used the necklaces that Merlin had given them, allowed them to come here but he noticed that his little ogre had something on her mind, seeing the night wind blow through her long dark brown hair.

He cared about her alot as he was like a big brother to her and Ogre Child seeing a smirk on her face as she told him seeing a look of awe but shock on his face, hearing she'd accepted Artie's offer to live in the castle knowing Leah was going back to college in the world they came from.

"Yeah but I know it's a good idea I finished college plus I can still go to my art programs by usingg the necklace meaning we can hang out everyday." she told him.

"That's true kiddo, but be careful okay?

Moving worlds is a huge deal but we'll help ya out." the ogre male told her

"I know you will bro since we're friends and family, right?" she asked seeing him nod running a hand through her long dark brown hair knowing she was giving Rapunzel a run for her money in the hair growth department, making her laugh especially seeing fireworks.

He needed to talk to Leah and Ogre Child about this since they were his Little Ogre's best friends.

But it could wait since it was New Year's seeing the others having fun and Snowgre rocking out on stage.

* * *

The next day they were at the swamp resting after the craziness of last night but Leah noticed something was on Shrek's mind knowing her nakama had told him the news as he was shocked she was so calm about this, seeing Ogre Child playing with Night Wish.

"I know you're worried about her but she'll be fine since she has us and we can all hang out on the weekends like we always do, besides she and I can talk on Skype like we always do." she told him making him feel better grabbing his skateboard as they were going to the skate park, having some fun since for the light brown skinned female, college started in a few days.

Snowgre smirked knowing it was time to cause chaos since Fiona and his younger cousins weren't back for a few days meaning he could throw a party texting Logan and Rose and to bring their instruments and texting everybody in school.

"Whatcha ya doing, Snowg?" the young half yeti and ogre male heard a voice ask seeing his cousin's best human friend there, as she'd just gotten up but he knew she wouldn't tell Shrek.

"Throwing a wild party before school starts, and while Fiona and the minis aren't here." he said making her smile since she understood.

"I'm not gonna tell since we're friends plus your parties are kind of fun." she said eating an apple.

Ogre Child was happy seeing her Queen awake seeing Night Wish nuzzle her growing to full size, as the dark brown haired female jumped onto the Dragonpus's back taking off into the skies.

They knew a lot of new adventures were about to begin.


	2. Moving Into The Castle

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing as I knew she enjoys and I like it **

**Logan and Snowgre throw a crazy party but wreck the swamphouse and getting in trouble but might move into the castle with Artie.**

* * *

At the swamphouse Logan along with Snowgre and the entire student body of Far, Far Away High were partying like Summer as Snowgre and his band which involved Logan drumming and were on a makeshift stage near the swamphouse.

"You sure this is a good idea Snowg, since Shrek might freak?" Rose said as Logan agreed with his sister and having fun seeing a wrecking ball as Izz had found it making a devious smile cross Snowgre's face, liking where his friend was going but both Bronx and Rose were worried.

"Snowg this isn't a good idea because something's gonna get wrecked or somebody's gomnna get hurt!" Rose said but Leah liked where this was as Snowgre climbed on while Izz drove it laughing but the other kids were laughing

Brogan and Shrek were stunned seeing this knowing Logan and Snowgre would plan a crazy event like this, seeing the wrecking ball hit through the swamphouse which made them stunned. making them

"Was that awesome or what guys?" Snowgre asked as Izz nodded seeing Shrek mad making them gulp knowing that it wasn't a good idea to make him angry as Leah saw Night Wish land with Ogre Child on her back, wondering what in Aria had happened.

"Snowgre destroyed the swamphouse swinging on a wrecking ball and now my family and I have nowhere to live!" Shrek told her seeing the kids leave but Logan saw Rose hug Shrek knowing that things would be okay but Leah had an idea knowing that Artie would let them stay in the castle until the swamphouse was fixed, making Shrek nod.

"That's not such a bad idea Leah but where's Carley?" Shrek replied.

"She's packing her stuff to move into the castle, and she's excited about moving in and a little nervous." she replied seeing Ogre Child go to help her Queen move into the castle with Artie.

Snowgre smirked as they were packing their stuff but Shrek was angry at him, but Leah would help him smooth things out as Bronx and Izz were going with them since their Queen might need them, as Ogre Child had to go back to Aria for a little while.

"I'll be back in a while guys, okay?" she said opening a portal leading to Aria going through.

* * *

Artie understood after Shrek explained to his cousin what had happened as the young King in training was happy to let family stay but saw Bronx eating brownies while Izz was running around, sliding down banisters making the brown grey furred male Psammead sigh seeing that trouble was going to happen seeing Snowgre about to join in and stopped, but Artie was showing them to their rooms and saw Shrek leaving as he had to go pick Fiona and the kids up hoping Fiona would understand what Snowgre did was an accident telling Leah to keep an eye on Snowgre, as she nodded.

She knew her best nakama was moving in later making Izz excited eating cookies making Bronx worry but knew he would calm down.

Snowgre sighed wondering when Shrek would just cool off about the party since it was just an accident.

"He will in time Snowg but maybe you should lay back on extreme fun until then, and maybe he'll relax." she said seeing Snowgre nod but saw Artie join them but had been dancing in the throne room.

He then saw a certain long dark brown haired female appear but with a lot of boxes making Artie, Leah and Izz happy to see her but she wondered why Snowgre was here.

"I'll explain later bro but let's get you settled in, okay?" she said guiding her friend to a room on the ground floor as Artie blushed.

* * *

"Snowgre trashed the swamphouse Leah-kun?

I bet Shrek's not too happy about that huh?" Carley said seeing Leah nod explaining how Shrek and his family were living in the castle too until the swamphouse was fixed, but Brogan was helping as Izz was going through his Queen's stuff seeing Night Wish nuzzle her making her laugh.

"I guess you're a little lonely huh Night Wish, since Ogre Child went on a secret mission in Aria?" Carley said to the female Dragonpus feeding her worm cookies.

Leah then checked her watch.

"I gotta go but I'll be back later, I promise.

Earth." she said as her charm glowed with magic as she vanished in a flash of light but Carley knew she'd return and had Bronx and Izz to keep her company for now seeing Izz nuzzle her seeing she'd gone quiet.

"It'll be okay My Queen." he told her.


	3. Sleepover

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Inyunaruto365 likes since this is going pretty well.**

**The gang are kinda having a sleepover but having fun, having midnight feasts and hanging out.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that evening after dinner in the castle, Bronx and Izz were in Carley's room with her watching Avatar one of her favourite movies and having fun but Izz was asking questions making the long dark brown haired female laugh wearing her onesie with American skulls on it, laughing at her friend seeing Ogre Child show up but had something for her Queen.

"What's in the big box you brought huh?

Does it have something super cool inside, like a hover car?" Izz asked seeing Bronx groan at his brother making Ogre Child smile as her long tendril like black hair covered her dark eyes.

"Nope it's not a hover car Izz but something she'd really like, since she loves Night Wish plus it might help her settle into here easier." she said seeing Carley get up, seeing Night Wish get excited sensing a Dragonpus aura.

She watched with them seeing a teal scaled Dragonpus come out but shy as Carley calmed it down, feeding it as it liked her.

"Arigato since I now have my own Dragonpus but I'm gonna call her Lea." she said making Ogre Child smile since she was sleeping over but scowling seeing Neytiri on the screen, making Izz look at it and at her.

"I'm not from Pandora Izard since our Queen breathed life into us." Ogre Child said putting in a different movie but going to get snacks knowing hyping up her Queen would help.

* * *

"Mmmm... this cookies and cream ice cream is great huh Leah-kun?" Ogre Child said as Leah had returned after her Mom and David had gone to their rooms and loving the slumber party idea since it was her best nakama's first night in the castle and were having fun as they were watching anime, eating ice cream and drinking soda as Ogre Child knew her Queen was going to be cranky the next day because of staying up late, seeing Lea and Night Wish playing which was cute since Night Wish didn't have a dragonpus friend here.

"I hope Shrek and the others are okay since Snowgre pulled a crazy but funny stunt, so maybr Snowgre can get Shrek to forgive him." Carley said eating peanut butter cups.

"I'm sure he will Your Highness, but it'll just take time." Ogre Child replied eating some, having a pillow fight making Leah laugh being hit as the three friends were being rambunctious until the sugar rush but Izz was joining in hyped up.

Ogre Child looked at the clock seeing it was midnight as her Queen had to go to one of her art programs meaning she was going to be cranky since they had sugar and were doing this hearing her yawn which was cute.

"Maybe we should get some sleep since you have Jigsaw in the morning, meaning you can tell Heather about tonight." she said seeing Carley protest.

"Ogre Child's right since you've been up late for the last few nights so you need your rest." Izz replied seeing the Guardians of Childhood books she loved knowing that their new nightly ritual was reading a few chapters before sleeping, as Ogre Child understood handing her Queen the second book knowing they were halfway through it, making Bronx and Iz excited since they loved hearing her read, but Leah left to her own room for the night.

Bronx was lying on the bed while Izz was beside Carley like every other night but loved listening to his Queen read.

"Just a chapter or two guys, since it's pretty late." Carley said as Izz understood knowing she needed to get her rest.

An aura of calm filled the room, lost in the story they were hearing but heard their Queen yawn after reading two chapters more putting the book on the bedside table along with her glasses.

Izz then sbuggled beside her as she laid down but were talking getting sleepy.

* * *

The next morning Izz saw that his Queen was already dressed but she had her hair tied up in braids making her look cute as she blushed but were going to get breakfast leaving Bronx to sleep some more knowing he'd be cranky if they woke him up now, closing the door gently and going downstairs seeing Shrek and the others entering, but Shrek noticed his Little Ogre looked tired wondering what had happened.

"We had a sleepover last night plus we didn't go to bed until late." Carley replied rubbing sleep from her eyes sitting down opposite him drinking apple juice seeing one of the servants bring her hot oatmeal with raisins.

"Thanks." she said smiling seeing Izz eating pancakes, putting chocolate and maple syrup on them devouring them like an animal and making them laugh.

Snowgre laughed at this finishing but grabbing his backpack seeing the triplets getting ready for school too, as Izz and Carley were done but going to get stuff.

"Have a good day kiddo?" Shrek said hugging her.

"I will Shrek-kun." she said leaving the dining room.


	4. Raise This Swamp

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy like Inyunaruto365.**

**Snowgre's trying to make up for what happened at the crazy party he and Logan threw but gets help to fix the swamphouse, which impresses Shrek.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Lster that day after returning to Far, Far Away after being at the art program, Carley and her nakamas were at Farbuck's drinking coffee and eating muffins since she hadn't eaten since breakfast but Snowgre was working but staying in Snowia for a while until Shrek calmed down after the wrecking ball stunt, as the young half yeti and ogre male sighed.

He was glad that his other friends had forgiven him saying it had been a funny stunt and knew the others would in time seeing Artie and the others but saw Logan show up looking ticked since Brogan had decided to send him to reform school.

"Get out of here Logan since I have enough to deal with, without you messing things up." Snowgre told him.

Rose was happy seeing Logan leave knowing that the kingdom would get some peace but kissed Snowgre knowing what had happened.

But he got an idea remembering the MLP ep where Applejack's family had repaired the barn after it was destroyed during their family reunion but smiled getting an idea.

After his shift was over he would go ask Brogan and the other ogres to help fix the swamphouse, as Leah wondered what he was up to hearing him tell her.

"This is a great idea Snowg since you got the idea from MLP, but I'll help you." she said to him making him nod.

They left the coffeehouse since Snowgre's shift was up and going to the resistance hideout as Brogan and the others were ready to help.

"Of course we'll help out Leah, as Shrek's a friend." Brogan said following them to the swamp.

* * *

Shrek wondered why Snowgre was tired after he returned to the castle and had no idea that he and the others were fixing up the swamphouse but the half yeti and ogre male wanted it to be a surprise going to his room, hearing guitars being played which made him curious seeing iy was coming from the throne room seeing Bronx, Izz and Ogre Child in their Punkix Knight and Punk Princess forms jamming.

"Hey Snowg sorry if we're being loud since we're just jamming, plus there might be a chance of performing again but you look beat." Ogre Child said said adjusting the black baker boy cap on her head.

"The others and I were fixing up the swamphouse since a wrecking ball destroyed it, but it's gonna be a surprise." he told her making her smile since it was sweet.

"That's awesome Snowg as you're trying to make up, like Izz makes a mistake." she told him seeing Snowgre get his guitar making them happy.

They were then having fun and Snowgre was feeling better after jamming seeing Leah enter rubbing sleep from her eyes since she'd taken an nap.

She knew Shrek would be stunned when the swamphouse was fixed but she sighed seeing them but Izz was going to see how his Queen was doing since she was asleep too but bringing snacks.

He found the dark broewn haired girl asleep which made him smile finding her Ipod and putting her headphones listening to music, since he knew Leah let Bronx do it.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

The next day Shrek was stunned following Brogan to the swamp and stunned seeing the swamphouse was fixed as Snowgre laughed at his cousin's reaction to his surptise but Snowgre explained how he had felt bad about wrecking it during the party he and Logan had thrown seeing Shrek hug him.

"Thanks Snowg as this means a lot and impressed that you and the others rebuilt the swamphouse knowing that you guys were staying at Artie's castle." he replied seeing Brogan chuckle at the moment wishing Logan and him could be like this and sighed knowing he and Rose were pretty close.

"We should tell Fiona about this Snowg but I'm proud of ya." he said leaving as they were going back to Far, Far Away making Fiona wonder what was going on and her eyes were wide hearing what Shrek had told her, packing their stuff leaving the castle with the triplets and Artie smiled seeing this.

He heard laughter seeing Izz skateboarding making them in awe as the silver grey furred Psammead male was grinding down the banister seeing Ogre Child catch him but annoyed that he was hurt seeing Bronx and Carley there.

"What in Aria were you thinking, since it's dangerous?" Bronx said making Izz embarrassed.

"I-I was just having some fun Bronx if that's what you mean." he replied as his arm was in a cast but Ogre Child saw Izz had used Shrek's skateboard and safety gear which made her smirk, knowing her friends had amazing stealth.

"We should get it back to him before he misses it." she said to them finding Shrek there but the ogre male was stunned seeing his skate gear.

"Izzard was using your board doing stunts but we decided to get it back before you guys left." she said as Shrek took his board and safety gear from her.

"Thanks Ogre Child since I wondered where it was, and thought that one of my kids took it." he said.

She was blushing as seeing them leave and they were joining Carley in her room.

She had woken up from her nap but hugged Izz wondering about his arm but Ogre Child explained that he'd gotten hurt skateboarding making her in awe.

"It'll be okay Izzard but it was pretty cool you were skateboarding." she told him.

Izz smirked at his Queen knowing that she loved extreme sports but were playing Guitar Hero but Izz was whimpering since his guitar arm was his broken one but Ogre Child was helping by saying to play with the other one.

They were having fun as Artie entered smiling.

He was tired from meeting with the people of the kingdom.

He hoped that things were okay since Snowgre had fixed the swamphouse with help.


	5. Sleepless In Far, Far Away

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Snowgre decides to start his own video blog after seeing video blogs but Shrek and the others aren't approving of this.**

* * *

Snowgre was getting his camera as he wanted to start a video blog after Leah had shown him funny video blogs knowing Shrek wouldn't be happy if they were videoing at the swamp but knew Artie wouldn't mind if he did it at his place.

He knew that Logan would want to help but Rose was unsure about this since people would try to come here, and decided not to tell Shrek since he would freak.

"I'll be fine Rose since I'll use mystery in it." he replied.

Rose saw him leave the swamp and was going to Artie's place but heard guitar music playing in the throne room as Ogre Child and her friends were jamming but decided to record them but stunned hearing the song as it was cute knowing that his friend considered hhis cousin a brother unaware that Night Wish was watching and would tell Izz later since distracting him made him mad when jamming.

"That was awesome guys and wonder what the others are doing now?" Carley wondered putting the microphone back.

"Let's go see Your Highness, and go to the swamp." Ogre Child said but Izz saw Night Wish beckon him as the silver grey furred True King of Aria was stunned seeing what Snowgre had put online growling.

"Snowgre can wait but let's go join the others plus you can plan whatever mischief you have in store for Snowgre." the dragonpus told him making him smirk knowing what to do since that song was how his Queen vented certain feelings and Snowgre putting it online really upset him.

He saw Carley, Leah and Konjia playing soccer which made him smile.

But he knew Brain Freeze spells which lasted a day making Izz chuckle but wouldn't do anything too dangerous but would wait but Ogre Child wondered what was going on seeing his mischief planning look.

Shrek had a feeling Snowgre had irked him.

* * *

That night while Snowgre slept in his room in Artie's castle, Izz snuck in unseen seeing the young half ogre and yti sleeping peacefully but he then had a better idea since the Brain Freeze spell was extreme for what Snowgre had done knowing fear would get through to the teen, casting an Nightmare spell on him.

"Sweet dreams Snowg." he said leaving but went back to his Queen's room seeing it was almost bedtime meaning they were gonna read for a while making him feel better getting his pyjamas on climbing in beside his Queen, as they were engrossed in the story and after a few chapters stopped.

Later that night they heard screaming as Izz smirked but relieved his Queen was a deep sleeper sometimes snuggling beside her.

* * *

Leah and the others were worried about Snowgre as he hadn't been sleeping the last few days to the point where he slept through stuff as he was asleep now in Farbuck's after his shift making Bronx curious knowing what spell it was and that Izz was in trouble if the others found out but understood Snowgre's video had forced him to doing it, seeing Izz asleep too remembering that sometimes his spells rebounded and wondered if the Nightmare spell had rebounded on him too.

He found his brother asleep resting his head on the table as he was tired but drinking coffee helped him stay awake and needed his Queen's help to help Izz


	6. Snow Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and giope people like Inyunaruto365 like since the snow where I live has inswpired my writing and some of my sketches but I haven't written any Shrek stuff in a while since excited for Wreck it Ralph, and still a Shrekling.**

**Anyhoo snow falls in Far, Far Away and everywhere else meaning tons of snow fun and chaos for the gang, plus Yolei, Snowgre's little sister gets to live with her cousins just like her brother, meaning the triplets have a playmate.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Izz was excited the next morning seeing blankets of thick snow cover Far, Far Away knowing it was a snow day making him excited shaking his Queen excited seeing the long dark brown haired Queen of Aria in awe knowing she and her friends were gonna have fun in the snow, knoewing the triplets were gonna have fun since school would be cancelled for them.

"Okay we'll go out in the snow Izzard once I eat and get dressed, okay?

Go to the swamp with Ogre Child okay?

I'll be there soon, okay, so you can have fun until I get there but let Bronx sleep since he hasn't been himself." she said as he left excitedly putting on warm clothes and grabbing his sled which was faster than any in the human going making her laugh at her friend's antics.

She knew that it was snowing in both worlds seeing Leah show up along with David making her happy hugging her friend.

"It's snowing back home meaning college is cancelled, so we decided to come here and have some fun." she said as they left after she got dressed and ate so her blood sugars were stable.

* * *

"Hey no fair Farkle, as you have Dronkeys on your team!" Felicia said as her brothers smirked since their father and uncle Snowgre had helped them build snow forts so the triplets and their friends were having a snoeball fight and Fergus and Farkle, along with Debbie and Cocoa were a team but their brothers were a team and winning.

Snowballs hit the boys from out of nowgere making them confused as David, Leah and Yolei showed up making them happy as Leah loved playing with them as well as Yolei.

"I've got something big to tell you guys but it can wait til later, since Snowgie's talkking to Uncle Shrek about it." Yolei said as Felicia was curious, after hearing her cousin say that.

Their young minds returned to the snowball battle laughing and having fun but Leah saw Jen snowboarding with Snowgre as Izz was sledding like a hyperactive kid.

She wondered where her best nakama was knowing that Ogre Child was probably with Shrek going inside the swamphouse but didn't find her there.

"She was here but she and Carley went flying on their Dragonpuses." he told her as she understood.

The light brown skinned female remembered her nakama had been distracted yesterday and this morning but wondered why.

She hoped nothing was wrong feeling it was getting colder hearing Snowgre say they had to get inside making the youngsters sigh.

"Snowgie can't we play longer?

I can keep them warm with my fur!" Yolei begged her brother shqke his head.

"I know you guys wanna play in the snow but it's getting way too cold, plus your cousins aren't like us with our fur meaning they could get sick and you know that wouldn't be fun." he told her.

"Okay Snowgie but when can we go outside again?" the half ogre and yeti five year old asked.

"Later but let's get hot chocolate as that's one of the good things about snow days." he told them seeing them run inside seeing Fiona smirk.

"Thanks Snowg as they wouldn't have came in.

Does Yolei know, that she's staying with us?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yep as I told her and she's really excited, since you loves being around you guys and her cousins like with me.

Rose and I are moving to Far, Far Away very soon so we can be close, plus she's expecting." Snowgre told her.

She was very happy knowing that soon the triplets and Yolei would gave more friends in the family to play with.

* * *

Leah was stunned hearing from Ogre Child what was bothering her nakama since she'd told her when they were flying on Lea and Night Wish but she felt bad knowing her nakama didn't like fighting with friends, knowing that they and Shrek could help her calm down and help her find a solution to what had happened.

"She went to Aria to keep Lea warm since she got very cold but we should talk to Shrek-kun about this, as he can help." Ogre Child said as the cold winds blew through her long tendril like black hair but wearing a scarf with stars and moons on it.

They were going back to the swamp to warm up.


	7. Being There For A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Shrek, Leah and Ogre Child try to help their best friend after she got in a fight with a friend but help her realise that it's not the end of the world.**

* * *

Shrek was in awe after hearing what Leah had told him knowing his little ogre was upset but had kept it bottled up inside of her and had only told Ogre Child since they were good friends, and wanted to talk to her but wondered where she was.

"She's in Aria Shrek-kun, helping Dragonpi get warm since it snowed heavily there too." Ogre Child said.

He sighed as the dark blue skinned Encanta Ograrian Knight opened a portal to Aria as the three of them went through but it closed afterwards as they went through but going to Lantanis the main city of Aria heading for the purple bricked castle as snow was everywhere entering sensing their friend's aura, from the throne room.

They opened the doors seeing a certain long dark brown haired Queen of Aria asleep but saw a sketchbook making Ogre Child smirk flipping through seeing fan art and sketches of the kingdom.

"She got really good at it while going to the art programs but we should wait for her to wake up." Ogre Child said as they saw her begin to stir seeing a small smile on her face seeing her friends and big brother.

"It's okay as we know what's going on as Ogre Child told us, but it'll be okay kiddo.

Sometimes friends, even good ones fight, but they make up again." Shrek told her.

Ogre Child npodded at his words.

"He's right Your Highnexss, as if she doesn't make up with you, it's okay since you know who your true nakamas are, right?" she said as Carley nodded.

"Yeah, you, Leah, eveerybody in Aria and Shrek-kun!" she said counting on her fingers making Leah smile.

"Yeah so even if Heather doesn't want to make up, you still got us." Leah told her seeing her hug them.

She knew she was right but had hope that maybe Heather would make up with her, but it wasn't the end of the world as they were going outside to have some fun.

* * *

Later Snowgre and the others were at the swamphouse drinking hot chocolate and talking about stuff they'd done today as Izz was overloading on cookies making Bronx sigh and understand as they saw Ogre Child join them along with her Queen, after they'd explained why she'd been worrying about stuff.

They would always be there for each other.


	8. Preparing For their Adventure

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to those who favourited this along with Being With Friends Again as it means a lot to me.**

**Shrek and the gang are going to have fun in their best human friends's world as it's the weekend.**

* * *

It was later that night in Artie's castle, Bronx, Izz along with Carley and Ogre Child were in their room but were watching a show with an alien guy who was hyper like Izz but sweet and getting ideas but Bronx was hoping his Queen would make sure it wouldn't get too crazy.

"I'll be right back but getting snacks but stay here guys okay?" Carley said as Izz nodded but was hoping that his Queen would bring cookies making Ogre Child smiled knowing they were going to Carley's place for the weekend along with Shrek and their friends and saw Izz laughing hysterically at the screen.

"I'm glad we found a show Izzard likes, since some of our shows bore him." Bronx said seeing Carley return with snacks as Izz was eating cookies and drinking milk since it made him sleepy.

"Excited about tomorrow guys, as we're gonna go into town and have fun?" Carley said as they nodded hearing them yawn but yawn but needing energy for the day.

izz was snuggling beside his Queen even though he was seven feet tall now, Carley had fixed the bed so he could sleep with her since they didn't like sleeping alone but Ogre Child and Bronx left them to sleep but Bronx saw Ogre Child smile leaving them.

They saw Artie walking but they knew he had feelings for their Queen but Izz was very protective of Carley.

"She's asleep after us hanging out most of the night but maybe you can come with us in the morning, as we're going to her and Leah's world." Bronx told him.

Artie blushed as he liked the sound of this.

Ogre Child hoped Izz wouldn't cause trouble if the young King of Far, Far Away came too.

* * *

Izz laughed as he and his Queen were up but he was watching TV while she was getting ready seeing him watching Alf as he liked it but was excited about going to his Queen's world seeing Carley wearing her Agent P shirt with jeans and sneakers, getting her long cane and handbag, as Izz was going with her since they were hungry, and weren't meeting Shrek yet until later but saw Izz whimper as his arm was still in a cast, since he'd tried skatevoarding with Shrek's board.

"It's gonna be okay Izz, as it'll be healed up soon but forget about it." she told him going downstairs, as Artie saw her but was worried seeing Izz on Carley's shoulders knowing the silver grey furred Psammead male was very protective of her.

He knew Shrek didn't mind him hanging around Carley but wanted to tell Izz this, as he wanted to hang out with her.

He hoped that maybe the ogre male would tell him to lay off him, knowing that he had a favourite show he liked watching, from what Leah told him.

Bronx and Ogre Child saw Izz enter but eating cookies making Ogre Child laugh knowing cookies for breakfast wasn't a good thing, seeing Carley eating oatmeal with raisins.

Izz was talking about stuff as it was almost time to go but wondered why Artie was coming with them.

"Izz just give him a chance, as he really likes Carley." Ogre Child said as he blushed since he had feelings for his Queen but wouldn't let Artie take him away from him.

Bronx knew this was gonna cause chass going to the swamp, as Shrek and Snowgre were meeting them there.

"Portalus Openus." Ogre Child said as her Encanta Ogreix emitted creating a portal leading to the human world as they went through.

Shrek would join them there appearing in Belfast.


	9. Meeting An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and had decided to update after watching Shrek-kun this weekend but in this, the gang are in their friends's world but meet her new friend Arthur, which makes a certain King of Far, Far Away jealous but Shrek helps calm him down.**

**I'm still a Shrek fan but just writing stuff for other fandoms.**

* * *

The gang were in Farbuck's but having fun and talking but Jen saw a boy in a Doctor Who shirt with jeans and sneakers come over making Izz smirk knowing he was his Queen's friend, making Artie curious about the boy along with Shrek but Ogre Child knew about him.

"This is Arthur or Artie as she calls him." she told them.

Artie was stunned hearing this but saw Carley and the boy talking but then they saw something around the boy's neck, one of Merlin's charm necklaces.

"Maybe we should bring him to Far, Far Away, as he could be a lot of fun." Ogre Child told Carley seeing her nod but Arthur curious.

"The necklace you have is magical, but you have to say Duloc to make it work." she told him.

Arthur wasn't sure but he wanted to try, saying it seeing his charm glow with magic vanishing in a flash of light.

"I'll be right back guys.

Duloc." she said as her charm glowed with magic.

Artie watched as she vanished in a flash of light but was jealous of this guy hanging around his friend.

Shrek sighed knowing he needed to talk to his cousin.

He knew his Little Ogre finally had a friend besides Heather.

He hoped Arthur wasn't freaked out.

* * *

Arthur was in Far, Far Away and in awe knowing he wasn't dreaming realising that the necklace was magical but wondered where his friend was seeing a certain long brown haired female in a dark green Superdry hoodie with one of those necklaces around her neck.

"Merlin gave us these necklaces to allow us to travel to this world.

I'm also his apprentice." she told him.

Arthur was in awe but smiled liking this as they were going to Farbuck's for some coffee but were joining her friends later since they wanted to go to Forbidden Planet, their favourite geek store.

"This place is so cool, you know?

I can come whenever I want?" Arthur asked her.

She nodded as she was drinking but was looking forward to this.

* * *

"So how was your date with Arthur?" Izz asked smiling.

They were in their room in Artie's castle watching ALF but Carley blushed at his remark.

"He's just a good friend, not my boyfriend Izard!" she replied.

"That's what they all say." she replied.

Bronx wondered what was going on but understood after Izz told him making the brown grey furred male Psammead smile, but seeing her give him a look made him stop what he was going to say.

She was putting music onto her ipod.

she was going to the swamp to hang out with her friends seeing Leah teaching Ogre Child how to use chakra which was cute but she hoped that things were okay.

Leah was coming in with ice cream as they were having another sleepover but realised it was snowing again.

They had a feeling that it was snowstorms.


End file.
